


When the Moon meets the Ocean

by Toeinthewater



Series: The Sun and the Moon [1]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toeinthewater/pseuds/Toeinthewater
Summary: Jim runs a cool surf cafe with his friend Silver.One summer their beach is taken over by a group of rich kids on vacation from the city.They are annoying and noisy and Silver can't wait for them to leave.Why then, when they finally go home does Jim feel a small ache in his heart.





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the water with this, the ocean is my biggest love, along with a certain brunette and blonde.  
> (Plus maybe the Winter Soldier).

When The Moon meets the sea.

"we need more pitta bread and Falafels " Jim looked up and searched for Silver who was somewhere in the back of the store cupboard, there was a brief grunt in response and from behind the door Silvers' head appeared.

"What's with all the vegetarian food this year, doesn't anyone eat steak anymore?" Jim continued to knead his bread dough.

"I think it's trendy to be Vegan "Silver emerged finally a mop and bucket in his hands.

"Since when are there trends in eating ?" Jim ceased to work on his bread.

"Well since forever, there's always been food fads, it's only old fossils like yourself that haven't noticed ". Looking back at his loaf he once again dusted it with flour and continued to knead, Silver wandered over and peered at the dough.

"What we doing today? ". Jim stopped and wiping his hands on his apron wandered towards the large fridge positioned in the corner of the room, reaching up and adjusting his messy bun as he walked. The cafe was quite big but still, the boys kept the decor simple with wooden floors and whitewashed walls on which Jim hung pictures of the ocean and outside there was a deck which led straight to the beach with chairs tables and cream parasols to provide shade.

"Stilton loaf, I'm going to put it with a pear and walnut salad as today's special, maybe throw in a little red onion " Silver rested against the counter and continued to watch as Jim wandered back with a large slab of stilton and proceeded to break off chunks and scatter them through the dough.

"Can we afford to use Stilton? " Jim paused.

"I think so, those kids that arrived yesterday will probably be back today, they are staying at the Warleggans place " Jim finally broke the dough, making four equally sized loaves "I'm going to bump the prices up a little ". Silver groaned.

"Fuck, they were so annoying " Jim wandered past, the baking tray in his hands and opening up the oven pushed the tray inside.

"Annoying or not they spend money, they only arrived late yesterday afternoon and had already spent more than we had taken all day and on two rounds of drinks, which reminds me, we need some more bottled beers, get Perroni and some Sol " Silver pulled himself off the counter.

"Anything else? " Jim thought for a moment.

"Yeah get some Savion Blanc, a nice one, Cloudy Bay is good and a couple of bottles of champagne " Jim finally came to a halt in front of his friend.

"I know they fuck you off Silver but we need to rake in the cash while we can, It's been a shit year so far and the weather has been crap " Silver had to agree with Jim on that one.

"This week the weather looks decent and Ben arrives tomorrow, you know it always picks up when the surf school opens again". Silver groaned and moved towards the door.

"Okay but I may need to drink myself into a stupor every night, I hope you realize that " Jim laughed.

"You and me both Silver, you and me both ".

 

Verity waited while the phone rang and when Demelza finally answered she went out onto the deck."Where are the hell you? her voice was hushed, behind her Elizabeth was attempting to cook breakfast but as the woman barely ate Verity wasn't expecting much, on the other end of the phone, Demelza laughed.

"You poor thing is it that bad " Verity huffed.

"No it's worst, George is being a complete arse and Elizabeth is intent on proving what a great wife she's going to be ". Demelza sighed.

"What's George done now? ".Verity glanced behind her and then wandered over to one of the several loungers scattered around the pool and sat down.

"Oh only the usual, being a complete pompous ass, he's already pissed off the Poolman and the housekeeper and behaved rudely to a couple of guys that run the beach cafe". Beside Demelza, Ross groaned.

"Is it too late to turn back "Demelza shushed him.

"We'll be there as soon as we can and Ross can sort out George " Verity at least a little cheered by that promise and the fact that Ross, Demelza, and Dwight were less than an hour away "Ross wants to hit the beach today, get some sun on that body. "Demelza glanced sideways "And fuck he needs it "

"Hey" Rosses brows drew into a fierce scowl " your not exactly a bronzed goddess yourself "Laughing Demelza flipped him the finger and on the other end of the phone Verity smiled, Ross, Demelza, and Dwight were so different from George and Elizabeth, one could barely believe they were related and after pleading for them to hurry, for the sake of her sanity she rang off. Placing down the phone Verity gazed wistfully out to the ocean that stretched endlessly out before her ,the sky was a perfect blue and on her body she could already feel the warmth of the sun,it was going to be a beautiful day, so gritting her teeth she put on a brave face and wandered into breakfast.

When Ross finally pulled up on the drive the sun was high in the sky, the big white beach house was bathed in golden shadows and leaning back in his seat he drank in the idyllic view, from the rear of the Deco-like building you could just catch sight of the ocean sandwiched between large exotic palms and if it wasn't for the fact that his annoying cousin was visibly standing on one of the many ornamental balconies, Ross would be easily convinced that this was heaven, beside him Demelza opened her door and getting out, stretched her long legs, then ducking back down she peered in at both Dwight and Ross who both hadn't moved.

"Are you two planning to get out anytime soon? " She glanced up at the house "We have to rescue Verity remember".

 

Ross had been engulfed in Verity's arms the minute he passed through the door , he was well aware how annoying George could be and was relieved when after a brief conversation he had announced that he was late for a surfing lesson and had to go, Verity had practically dragged them up the staircase and proudly showed them to the rooms in which they would be staying.

Ross's room was the last one and opening the door Verity flung herself on the large king-sized bed."I dislike George but you have to admit his parents have impeccable taste " Standing in the doorway Ross had to agree, the room was stunning with floor length white shutters, navy carpet, and a huge deco chandelier.

"It looks like something out of the movies " Verity smiled.

"I know, Gatsby right, it looks like Gatsby's house ".Verity's smile disappeared briefly "How are you? " Dropping his case down Ross settled himself beside her on the bed, Verity immediately reached out and grasped his hand, "It's great your here, the break will be good for you" subconsciously Ross rubbed his leg the scar on his face lost in long curls "

"Some days are better than others " Verity smiled.

"Well let's make this a good day, now get that cute ass of yours moving, we need to hit the beach check out the talent and hopefully watch as George Warleggan falls off his surfboard and gets eaten by a shark ".  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Eyes as Blue as the skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathing deeply Ross inhales the sea air, it had been one hell of a year and he needed this, he needed the space around him and the sun on his skin. 
> 
> However, George was still being a royal pain in the arse and sparks fly as brown eyes meet blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly a huge thank you to those people that gave this a chance. It's my first outing and I need your feedback to judge how I'm doing:)  
> Just arrived back from a few days by beside the sea and while I can still smell that salty air I thought I would update  
> Here goes chapter two.

                                                                                          Blue Skies 

 

Ross settled himself on one of the large blue beach towels they had procured from the housekeeper, it seemed all they had to do was ask for something and moments later it arrived, Ross  wasn't completely comfortable with all this decadence and he certainly didn't need people to run around after him, pandering to his every whim. They had moved to the beach and next, to him Demelza was applying a high factor suncream to her pale skin.

"Ross, could you rub some on my back for me  " Ross accepted the small bottle and pouring some into the palm of his hands encouraged Demelza to turn over and after loosening her bikini strap Ross began to gently apply in the lotion.There had been a time when their friends had thought that he and Demelza should be lovers but Ross had carefully explained that although he loved her and she was indeed beautiful his preference lay elsewhere, the positive had been that they had become firm friends and she had been a constant source of support after his accident.

"Okay, your done " Placing the bottle down, Ross relaxed back onto the sand and Demelza after securing her bikini looked at Ross who already had his eyes closed. 

"Ross you should put some lotion on " Ross cracked open an eye and peered at her.

"I'm good " But Demelza was insistent.

"Those scars are fresh, the new skin will need protection, use some lotion, please "Ross sighed and raising himself accepted the bottle from Demelza and applying the lotion, he gently massaged it into the fresh, pink skin, it was still tender to the touch and Ross flinched slightly, six months later and he was still suffering the after-effects 

Six months earlier

 

Blue lights flashed and somewhere in the distance, there was the sound of sirens. Ross was aware of people around him, the sound of voices but it was like he was in a fog everything was blurry and unfocused, there was blood and his body hurt, especially his leg, he could taste a metallic tang in his mouth and he wanted to wake up and understand exactly what had happened to him but instead he fell into unconsciousness and when he did finally wake it was twenty-four hours later in a hospital bed.  

"You nearly died " Dwight settled himself next to him ."It's a bloody miracle that you're still here ". Ross tried to get some clarity and eventually, the room and Dwight came into focus.

"What happened? " It came out a croak and Dwight reached for a glass and after pouring some water into it, supported Ross's head so he could drink.

"You were hit by a car, you came off your bike and ended up in a ditch " Ross made to move but everything hurt.

"My leg hurts " Dwight nodded.

"It's fractured, we had to pin it, honestly it's a bloody mess but at least we saved it " Ross closed his eyes.

"How bad is it? " Dwight moved closer and took his hand.

"It'll hurt like hell and there's a load of work in front of us but I'll be with you every step of the way, your strong Ross and with time you'll make a full recovery".Closing his eyes he let his head fall back onto the pillows, his face felt sore and reaching up his fingers brushed against what felt like dressings. Dwight eased his hand away ."Listen, Ross, I'm going to give you some meds, I need you to rest okay, we'll talk later " Ross agreed but he was frightened, anxious about his injuries and just how they were going to affect his life.

  

 

"Jimbo " Ben's smile lit up the room "It's good to see you mate " and extending his arms he pulled Jim into a hug. Ben ran the little surf school that sat right next to the cafe and the fact that it would be reopening was good news for Jim and Silver. "How you been, how is Silver? " Jim gestured behind him.

"He's inside, come and say hello " Ben dropped his bags at the door and after putting a back in ten minutes sigh on the door of the surf school followed Jim inside."You've painted the place, looks good " Jim nodded.

"Looks better now we've lost all that orange pine, I've sanded the tables down and lime washed them and I have to admit, I'm really pleased with the results " Ben wandered over to one of the new pieces of artwork that hung on the wall.

"One of Silvers? " Jim nodded.

"I think it's one of his best " Ben stood for a moment, studying the picture, it was the Cornish coast at it's wild and stormy best and Silver had caught it perfectly.

"He should take it to that gallery in town "Jim shook his head

"You know he won't ".There was a noise and Silver suddenly emerged from the cellar carrying some boxes of cold beers.

"Ben " Dropping them down he beamed and opening one he broke open three bottles and handed them to the boys, Ben glanced at his watch.

"Bit early isn't it? " Silver smiled.

"Now Ben you know It's never too early for a cold beer, I want to propose a toast, let us drink to friendship and to a fantastic summer ".

 

Ross was Sitting on the beach watching as George attempted to surf, nudging Demelza she opened her eyes "Ross you okay? " Ross realized with regret that they hadn't yet reached the point when his friend's first response was to be concerned.

"I'm good, I just didn't want you to miss Warleggen making a complete ass of himself  "Demelza straightened herself and peered at the ocean.In the shallows was George, he was lying flat on his stomach and paddling as hard as he could, after which he was attempting to stand.

Demelza chuckled "It is funny but you know what, for once I admire George at least he's willing to look foolish while attempting to learn something new  " Ross frowned.

"But it's Warleggan he'll soon get stroppy, I give it another half an hour ". Ross was right of course and twenty minutes later George stomped up the beach towards them.

"I need a drink " Demelza chuckled.

"Did you enjoy yourself out there George? " The other man huffed.

"It's harder than it looks but I've got a couple more lessons booked so I should be pretty good by then"George grabbed a towel and settled himself beside them "Anyone ready for lunch? " Demelza glanced at Ross. "Sure, shall we go back up to the house? " George rolled his eyes.

"God no, let's eat out for some reason Elizabeth insists on cooking " George stood up, shaking off the loose sand "Let's round up the others and head down to the cafe along the beach ". Demelza glanced at Ross.

"You good with this? "Ross shrugged.

"We have got to eat some time I suppose, plus we can't leave Verity to suffer alone, so yeah, I'm good ".

 

Dwight and Verity seemed relieved to see the others return, they had been laying on the loungers around the pool but had got trapped with Elizabeth, who had spent the last two hours talking in detail about the forthcoming wedding. 

"You guys ready for some lunch? " The relief showed on the others faces and George ignoring them strode towards the house, Elizabeth now close behind.

"I can make something if you like " Turning to her George gave her a quick peck on the cheek ." No, darling, it's okay, we're going to head down to the beach cafe and looking over his shoulder he shouted to the others "Five minutes guys ".

 

The lunch period had been busy and Jim was just in the middle of wiping down some of the tables when George and the others appeared, there were more of them today, more spoilt rich kids to run around after but it was money in the till and at the end of the day that's all that mattered. Straightening his apron he greeted them with a smile.

"Good Afternoon " The guy from yesterday glanced at him

"Table for six " Jim nodded.

"Did you want to be seated outside? " George looked around.

"Over there, you can push those two tables together " Jim spun around to look at the two square tables the in partial shade.

"Sure " Jim headed over to where George had selected and started moving chairs, he was about to drag the table across to connect with the other when he realized someone had joined him.

"Here let me help " He looked up to be greeted by a pair of large amber eyes, lost in an unruly mop of dark curls, Jim must have stared because the man's cheeks began to flush.

 

" Thanks ", the other man didn't respond, just helped push the tables together and place the chairs.Once they had finished the others seated themselves, Jim studied the group as they settled in their seats, there was the man from yesterday and his fiancee and the women whose name was Verity, she had been the only polite member of the previous day's group.Then there was another guy, quite cute in a preppy kind of way but not Jim's type and he might be with the pretty redhead who seemed friendly enough and then finally there was Mr tall dark and handsome, the brooding brunette at the end of the table  "Can I fetch you some drinks? " Jim was addressing the whole group but for some reason, his eyes kept wandering back to Ross.

" Could we have some water? " Demelza smiled and drew Jim's gaze 

"Of course " and he immediately disappeared inside. Ross felt warm and shifted in his seat, picking the small menu he read quietly through the options, the waiter reappeared moments later with a tray stacked with glasses and proceeded to dish them out."Are you ready to order, today's specials are on the board? " Ross watched as the blonde searched for his pen which was tucked somewhere in his messy bun.

 

" It all looks delicious " Demelza smiled "I'm going to have your crabcakes please " Jim nodded 

"I'll have the same " Verity placed down her menu and smiled, slowly Jim worked his way around the table carefully explaining today's specials and recommending the appropriate wine, finally he came to Ross who was unusually quiet.

"Are you ready to order sir? " Ross stared at his menu, he could sense everyone was watching him and he began to feel uncomfortable his face feeling hot and his hands becoming clammy  "I can recommend the sea bass," Jim made his way around to point out the dish on the specials board but suddenly the brunette pushed back his chair and stood up. Demelza looked concerned 

"Ross are you okay? " The brunette rubbed his forehead.

"I've got a headache coming, I'm sorry but I need to head back to the house "  Dwight was up in an instant.

"Ross " The brunette shook his head.

"It's just a headache Dwight, I'll be okay probably too much sun, please stay have your lunch, I'll see you all back at the house ", Ross made to leave.

"Ross I'll come with you " Demelza was out of her seat but Ross stopped her.

"I'm going to get my head down for a couple of hours, I promise I'll be fine, if it gets any worst I'll ring Dwight I promise " Jim watched on as the redhead seemed reluctant to let him leave alone."

"Make sure you drink plenty of water" Ross nodded

 

"I'll see you guys later".The others watched him go. 

"Will he be okay? " Demelza turned to Dwight who was watching his friend wander up the beach, the doctor shrugged.

"I've done all I can for Ross physically " he took Demelza's hand and squeezed it "the mental scars will take a little longer I'm afraid ".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


	3. A Sunny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross accepts a challenge from George and it means he has to spend a lot of time hanging out at a certain surf cafe :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who read, kudos and commented :)

As soon as Ross returned to the house he went straight to his room and moving across to the windows closed the heavy shutters,he suddenly felt overcome with guilt that he'd lied and caused his friends to be concerned but he had just wanted to get away as soon as possible.

Lifting his hand he brushed his fingers gently against the raised skin on the right of his face, he'd grown accustomed to the scar and so had many of his friends but the way the cafe owner had looked at him had made him feel uncomfortable, closing his eyes he relaxed back onto the bed, he knew he only had about an hour before either Verity or Demelza would arrive, full of concern for his well-being and as it happened it was Verity that woke him.

Ross felt the bed shifting as Verity sat down. "Ross", gentle fingers brushed the curls out of his face " I bought some tea". Ross cracked open an eye.

"Earl Grey ?" Verity smiled and pulling himself up he watched as she moved across the room to where she had left the tray.

"One sugar lump right? " Ross nodded, Earl Grey tea was something of a tradition in the Poldark household, he, Verity and Elizabeth had always sat in Aunt Agatha's room whenever they visited, telling her any news or gossip and there would always be Earl Grey and Macaroons, balancing the cup carefully Verity returned and handed the tea to Ross.

"So what was that all about earlier and don't lie to me, I want the truth" Ross peered at her over his teacup.

"What do you mean? "Verity arrived back with her own tea and once again settled herself on the bed.

"I mean that headache came out of nowhere, one minute you were fine the next you were gone " Ross was quiet " What is it, what's wrong? " Ross placed down his cup and looked at Verity. "You won't understand "sighing he looked at Verity "The truth have I felt uncomfortable, I can't really explain it "

"Try, " Ross thought how best to phase how he felt.

"Well the waiter, the one at the cafe, he kept staring at me, at my scar and I felt self-conscious ". Verity looked puzzled. "I don't expect you to understand "  Verity frowned.

"God Ross, are you telling me that all this, all this running away and causing us to worry about you is because a cute guy checked you out? " Ross stopped drinking his tea and looked up in surprise.

"He wasn't checking me out " Verity shook her head.

"Oh Ross, of course, he was checking you out, we all noticed and the way his eyes never wandered far from you, I can't believe you hadn't realized, he looked quite disappointed after you left ". Ross thought back to the blonde haired waiter, he was lovely and Ross had admired the way his jeans sat nice and low on his hips and the way the sun caught the gold flecks in his hair.

"I knew he was starring but I assumed it was at my scar "Again Ross ran his fingers over the freshly healed skin. Verity sighed and moving forward took Ross's hand in her own.

"Ross Poldark, you're a bloody idiot, you know that, even with your scar you are one of the best looking men I know, In fact, I happen to like the scar it makes you look a little bit wild and dangerous "Leaning forward she cupped Ross's face in her hands"Listen Ross you can't let this keep damaging your confidence ,life has to go on and if it means flirting with a cute guy then that sounds a great way for you to get back a bit of your  confidence  "  .

They both sat quietly for a while and after finishing their tea Ross hit the pool, it was late afternoon by now and everyone was lying on loungers around the deck, Demelza who had remained remarkably quiet was in the sun house, thumbing through an old cocktail recipe book she'd found.

"Who fancies cocktails? "Looking around she saw that Verity's hand was up first "Okay Vee you can help me, let's collect the ingredients, Ross"Ross cracked open an eye to Demelza standing over him " you can fetch some glasses and ice, I think we'll start with Long Island Iced tea."

Two hours later and cocktails had led to drinking games which resulted in plenty of shots which in turn had led to a game of truth or dare, Unfortunately for Ross, George seemed in a particularly obnoxious mood . "truth or Dare Poldark " Ross thought for a moment.

"Dare "

"Okay Poldark I dare you to take some surfing lessons, I saw you and Dem sniggering on the beach, by end of the week we will have a contest and see who's best "Ross hesitated, his leg was still weak but he looked at Dwight who shrugged.

"I don't see any reason why not, just don't overdo it okay " Ross turned back to George.

"And the winner? " George smiled.

"You won't beat me Poldark but if you do, you can have the house for a week of your choosing " Ross pondered this for a moment, it would be great to come back and next time without George so he nodded.

"you have yourself a Deal "Verity squealed which startled everyone and jumping up clapped her hands together.

"How exciting, Ross versus George, I can hardly wait ".

 

The morning sun filtered through the curtains throwing long shadows across the room, Ross shifted and cracking open an eye and glanced at the clock, eight thirty it wasn't early but it wasn't late either, Somewhere outside he could hear the sound of people talking and pulling the covers over his head he buried himself deep in the bedding, he'd just grab a few more minutes and then he'd get up.

An hour and a half later Ross finally appeared for breakfast, Verity who was sunning herself on one of the loungers greeted him ."Well, good morning " Ross nodded and headed for the large jug of Virgin Mary that was on one of the tables.

"Where is everyone" Verity glanced about her.

"Elizabeth's around somewhere and Dwight left to go for a walk on the beach about fifteen minutes ago, Demelza hasn't appeared yet and we suspect that we may not see her for the best part of the day and George is on the beach having his surfing lesson " Ross groaned.

"Did George challenge me to take up surfing? please tell me it's a bad dream "but grinning Verity shook her head

"Nope, from what I remember you accepted his challenge " Ross slumped down on the lounger next to Vee.

"Shit ".

 

It had been another beautiful day, the fact that the weather had improved had certainly made the cafe a lot busier and it wasn't until well past three in the afternoon when Jim glanced at his watch, It looked like the group from the Warleggans house wouldn't be launching with him today so he stripped the table of six he had set just in case, just then Silver wandered out and stood on the deck.

"Is that it for lunches? " Jim looked at him and nodded

"Looks that way " Silver disappeared inside and reappeared carrying two cold beers and handing one to Jim settled himself in one of the chairs.

"I need to head down to the cash and carry, I won't be long " Jim pulled on his drink.

"No worries, it will be quiet now until the evening, can you pick up some giant shrimps for the barbeque later " Silver and Jim occasionally threw beach barbecues it had proved popular and good way to increase turnover."I will fire up the barbies in about an hour and bring up some more beers  " Jim was suddenly interrupted when Ben appeared from inside the surf school carrying a couple of boards, spotting him Silver gestured to his beer "

"Care to join us ? " but Ben shook his head.

"No can do, I have a lesson this afternoon, a complete rooky so I'm told best keep a clear head" Jim looked at his watch, it was already almost four.

"What time are they due, it's getting late " Ben looked down the beach.

"Any time now ". In the distance, they could just make out two figures  "I reckon this may be them, I best get my kit together ".

 


	4. A Sky full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a warm night under a sky full of stars, our boys meet properly for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou :)

Jim stood quietly at the sink, rinsing the last of the dirty glasses from lunch. Silver had taken off after finally finishing his beer and having already started the fires for the barbecues Jim found himself with nothing left to do. Going to the fridge he helped himself another beer and took a moment to glance out of the window, from where he stood he could see Ben and his student on the sand ,he remembered fondly his first surfing lesson, the one that left you feeling foolish because you were standing in a wetsuit, pretending to ride a board on dry land but like everything worth doing it took time and patience and a temporary loss of dignity .

Jim glanced at the clock on the wall, he had about an hour before Silver came back, if he was quick he could catch a few waves himself and unable to resist any longer he wandered outside, from where he was standing he had a good view of the tall brunette and in normal circumstances, he would have gone down to the water's edge and joined them but the intense frown on the other mans face prevented him.

Ben was going through the usual routine but oddly for a young man he seemed unusually slow and was obvious that he was finding it difficult to make the transition from lying on the board to standing so avoiding the group Jim headed a little further along the shore where he could still keep an eye on the cafe having hung a temporarily closed sign on the door . Wading into the sea Jim let the salty air and the water wash over him,even as a child he could never bring himself to move far from the ocean and for several years he and Silver had led a nomadic existence travelling the world in a beat up camper van, searching for the best spots on which to surf but then one day they had happened on the remote beach in Cornwall, with its fierce cliffs, moody skies, golden sand and clear blue ocean and they knew they had found their home. Whilst travelling together, Silver had quickly become Jim's adoptive family, Jim could never settle and as soon as he was old enough he left home intending to spend his life chasing the perfect wave, he had contacted his family from time to time and fully intended to visit them sometime next year but for the moment the little cafe had given both men the first stability they experienced in a very long time . Straddling his board Jim reached back and untied his bun, letting his long hair fall free, closing his eyes he let the intense sun reflect off the water and onto to his face, it was moments like this that Jim felt most alive and he savoured the moment remaining motionless as the waves gently lapped at his board.

The afternoon's sea was obliging and Jim managed to catch some good waves, however, he couldn't help but occasionally watch Ben and his new student, they had been at it for over an hour and he could tell the brunette was tiring and as expected a few minutes later Ben called a halt.

"That'll do for today "the instructor smiled and patted the brunette on the back, the other man seemed to be limping a little and taking his board he wandering up the beach and settled himself in one of Jim's chairs, the girl and Ben remained at the water's edge talking and sensing that they may be in need of some drinks , Jim pulled himself off his board and leaving the ocean, wandered towards them .

"How did he do? " Jim was genuinely interested and Ben greeted him with a smile.

"He's not a natural but he did okay under the circumstances " Jim wasn't sure what that meant but he didn't get a chance to ask as he was interrupted by Ross calling to Verity.

"Vee can you get Dwight to bring my meds " The woman immediately looked concerned and disappeared up the beach, Jim watched her go.

"You haven't lost your touch " Ben interrupted Jim thoughts "It's good to see you surfing again " Jim smiled.

"You know me, can't stay away for long, I'm just going to see if these guys need anything, you fancy a beer? " Ben grinned.

"Cool, I'll finish up and join you in a moment ". Grabbing his board Jim made his way up the beach to were Verity and Ross were now sitting, Ross was clutching his knee and Verity looked worried. Coming to a halt in front of them Jim smiled.

"Can I get you guys anything, I'm just about to open up", Verity nodded".

"Could we get an icepack and some water, please " Jim frowned.

"Sure, I won't be a moment, is everything okay? " Ross's eyes were fixed firmly on the sand but Verity responded.

"Yeah, everything is fine Ross's Knee's playing up a bit that's all, Dwight is on his way with his meds "Jim nodded and disappearing inside briefly soon reappeared.

"Here put that on it " Jim passed the other man an ice pack and watched him flinch as he pressed it to his knee, brown eyes glanced up at him.

"Thank you ". Jim remained concerned.

"Will you be okay, can I get you any painkillers? "The brunette shook his head sending brown curls dancing in all directions.

"No" It came out a little too harsh and the brunette glanced up again but this time his eyes had softened " thank you though". Jim shrugged.

"No worries, I don't know if you have plans tonight but we're throwing a beach barbecue, It's fun and we have live music and fireworks ". Jim's eyes settled on Ross and the brunette met his gaze, his cheeks flush.

"That sounds good " beside him Verity smiled.

"I think that sounds an excellent idea, do we need to book a table? "Jim shook his head.

"No it's very informal, just come when you are ready, it usually kicks off about eight, now if you can excuse me I best start setting up, see you later " The other two watched quietly as he disappeared then smirking Verity turned to Ross.

"Well Mr. Poldark, I do believe you have a date ".

As soon as Ross returned he went straight to his room, stripping down he ran himself a warm bath and when the tub was full he lowered himself in, the water felt soothing and immediately eased his aching limbs, closing his eyes he relaxed although his head was still in a state of turmoil.

Ross thought back to the afternoon's events, he wasn't sure if he had ever set eyes on someone quite like Jim before and it made his heart flutter in a ridiculous way, he wasn't a young girl for god's sake so why was he behaving like one. When Jim had wandered up the beach towards them Ross had tried not to look but the man had looked like some sort of Andonis rising from the ocean, his buff body had been a deep golden brown and his damp hair had fallen loosely over his shoulders ,the sun catching it and turning it all shades of gold , his shoulders were nice and broad and tapered down to a slim waist and below his shorts were a strong pair of shapely legs. Ross had tried hard not to look but it had been too tempting and Ross was only human after all. Then later there had been Verity's comment about a date, Jim hadn't asked him specifically, all he had done was promote his cafe, he had given no indication that it was anything like a date, Verity was just being ridiculous but just in case Ross sunk low wetting his dark curls ,his hair was one of his best features,he was often told so and it wouldn't hurt for them to look at their glossy best .

Jim glanced at his watch it was just past eight and the cafe was already buzzing, Fairy lights twinkled overhead and the fires glowed prettily in the grates, radiating some much-needed warmth, the day had been warm but in the evening there was always a slight chill in the air and Jim had scattered some blankets around so that later when the music started the customers could snuggle up beneath them . Silver was busy working the bar and Ben was helping out with the barbecues and had amassed a group of giggling girls already, entertaining them as he flipped burgers. The sun was bright on the horizon but Jim could just make out a small group in the distance and quickly moving across the deck he removed the little-reserved sign on the table for six. Silver quirked a brow as he watched him disappear inside and after removing his apron he gave himself the final once-over then went to greet his new guests.

"Good Evening " Verity smiled.

"Hello Jim, this looks great " Jim nodded but looked past her to were Ross was and smiled, the brunette had definitely made an effort, he had poured himself into some skinny jeans and a thin blue tee shirt, one of those expensive ones that looked like linen. Their eyes met and this time Ross held his gaze and smiled Jim was delighted to see the brunette respond, it seemed he hadn't poured himself into his favorite muscle tee for nothing.


	5. Time Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Jim find a little time for themselves as their relationship slowly blossoms.

Ross wasn't quite sure which was the more beautiful, the hot colours of the sun setting on the horizon, the indigo sky full of glittering silver stars or the blonde man who kept flashing him the most amazing smiles. He had tuned out of the conversation George and Elizabeth were having, it was bordering on shallow and ridiculous and he wished they would shut up and listen to the music. Dwight and Caroline had been pulled in and were listening politely and Demelza had disappeared half an hour previously and Ross suspected that she may well be with Ben with whom she had spent the last hour chatting to at the bar. In the corner of the deck, there was a young man singing and playing acoustic guitar, it wasn't particularly special but the man had a pleasant enough voice and managed to hold everyone's attention with of course the exception of George and Elizabeth.

"Ross " Georges' voice cut through the music "Ross we've had enough of this Hippie Dippie stuff, how about we all head off to a club, Elizabeth call a cab will you ".Ross's hand immediately moved to his scar and he turned to see Verity watching him.  
"I don't think so " Ross locked eyes with Dwight "But the rest of you must go " Verity shook her head.  
"I'm not going without you " Ross sighed.  
"Verity, I'll be fine " His eyes scanned the bar searching for a pair of a pair of blue ones and eventually landing on them he smiled and took Verity's hand " in fact I'll be more than fine, now you need to stop worrying about me and go have some fun". Verity followed Ross's line of vision and saw Jim leaning against the bar, his eyes locked with Ross's.  
"If you're sure? "Ross nodded and the others made to move, collecting their bags and clothing.  
"Anyway someone has to be here when Demelza finally reappears " Dwight laughed.  
"You may be here a while " Ross was still staring at watchful blue eyes.  
"That's not a problem ".

 

Jim watched as the table of six started to move, in his chest, his heart was racing, perhaps he had misread the brunettes signals but with some relief, he saw that although the others had gone, Ross had remained and was now alone.

Stretching across the bar Jim grabbed a couple of beers and after giving himself the quick once over in the mirror he headed in the direction of the solitary man. "Mind if I join you, Ross isn't it? " Ross nodded but as Jim settled himself in the seat next to him, inside he felt his heart rate quicken and once again he began to feel flushed, Ross, tried to remember what Dwight had told him to do when he felt the beginnings of a panic attack and tried in vain to even out his breathing, beside him Jim was talking but Ross didn't hear a word and he began to sweat. Ross inwardly cursed his body, he was hot and sticky now and felt uncomfortable, he rested his palm on his scar which seemed to be burning into his skin and he knew he had the beginnings of a migraine.

"I have to go "Ross stood up rubbing his forehead and beside him, Jim looked shocked.

"Are you feeling okay? " This comment made Ross flush even more and rising from his seat he grabbed his sweater and made off towards the beach, his face was on fire and he needed to cool down he needed the cold water of the ocean. Jim watched Ross leave, it wasn't quite the reaction he had been hoping for but he knew he hadn't misread Ross's signals so it must be something else, pulling on his sweater he followed in the same direction as Ross and finally spotted him at the water's edge.

"Ross, Ross are you okay? " The brunette didn't reply "Listen you can tell me to go but I need to know that your alright "Jim moved a little closer and could see that Ross was standing quietly in the shallows, letting the water lap around his ankles."Ross"

"I'm sorry " Puzzled Jim moved closer.

"Sorry for what ? " by this time Jim was standing just behind Ross at the water's edge.

"For being rude of course, you were being nice and I just up and left " Jim smiled.

"I must admit I was a little disappointed " Ross gave a hint of a smile.

"Not half as disappointed as I was when I realized I was beginning to panic " Jim bent down and kicking off his sneakers joined Ross in the shallows.

"Is that what it was, a panic attack? " Ross nodded.

"Yes, I've been prone to them ever since my accident "Jim was quiet for a moment.

"Was it a panic attack the other day too " again Ross nodded.

"Dwight says it will get better in time when the scars fade " Jim looked puzzled.

"Which scars? " Ross looked at him.

"The scar on my face of course " Jim smiled.

"Call that a scar"Ross frowned, strong brows drawn together, which in Jim's eyes only made him look even more adorable  " I'll show you a scar " Jim lifted up his tee and lowered his jeans a little, which sent Ross's heart racing again "That's a scar " Ross could just make out a large raised shape on Jim's hip " .

"What happened? " Ross reached out and carefully brushed a hand across the raised skin causing Jim to shiver.

" I got swept up in some fierce waves and lost control of my board, got a big gash on my head too if it wasn't for Silver I would have died ". Ross looked horrified.

"That must have been frightening " Jim nodded "I was in the hospital a while, they shaved my head and now my hair won't grow over the scar so I keep my hair long to cover it ". Ross blinked up, eyes wide and met Jim's blue ones.

"But you look perfect " Jim smiled.

"Nobodies perfect Ross, we all are all flawed ". Ross felt the tension drain from his body, there was something about Jim that made him feel at ease and when he reached out and took his hand Ross didn't resist. " How about I walk you home, you are staying at the Warleggans place aren't you? " Ross nodded, he was inwardly relieved that his anxiety hadn't put Jim off, Jim seemed to take everything in his stride and Ross admired that.

"Don't get any funny idea's, I'm not rich " Jim faked disappointment.

"You mean I haven't got myself a rich date "Ross shook his head.

"Sorry, it's our friend George who has all the money, it's his parent's place" Jim frowned.

"The blonde one with the attitude " Ross laughed and turned to look at Jim.

"Seems you've worked him out already, I am grateful however if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here " then he smiled shyly "With you". Jim stared at Ross as his face once again flushed a little, reaching out he pushed away a curl from his eyes and slowly let his fingers brush against the scar on his face, Ross lent into the touch, it was the first time anyone but he, Verity or Dwight had touched his face since the accident but somehow with Jim it felt okay . Jim slowly let his fingers run through unruly dark curls until he settled his hand on the back of Ross's neck, then carefully steered him until their lips brushed against one another's. Ross shut his eyes, happy to let Jim take control.

"Your so gorgeous " Jim's words felt hot against Ross's skin as their lips finally met. 

 

Jim's eyes finally fluttered open, he wasn't sure what time it was but it must have been late because he could hear Silver moving around downstairs. Instead of getting out of bed as he usually did he let his head fall back against the pillows and once again shut his eyes. The shadows from the sun threw themselves across the room and from the windows there blew a cool breeze and Jim took a moment to relive the events of the previous evening. Once Ross had overcome his anxiety he had proved to be funny and clever and Jim had also discovered that he loved art and ran a small gallery in Welles, Somerset, which he also happened to own. They had walked for a while, hand in hand along the sand, talking easily to one another and stopping occasionally for heated kisses. They hadn't taken it any further although Jim was convinced that they both would have liked to somehow he felt Ross deserved more than a quickie on the beach and it would have seemed wrong. Instead when they finally parted it had been with hesitation both a little unsure of themselves.

"Will I see you tomorrow? " Jim once again pulled Ross to him and kissed him.

"Do you do breakfasts? " Jim grinned and couldn't help wondering if that was an invitation.

"You bet, we do the best eggs benedict in Cornwall " Ross smiled.

"In that case, we have a date ". 

 

Silver glanced up as he noticed a shadow in the doorway, it was Ross the brunette that Jim seemed to have taken a liking too.

"Morning " The brunette smiled.

"Am I too early for breakfast? " Silver glanced at his watch, it was just gone eight and knowing that there was more to this than mere hunger, Silver smiled.

"Never too early, what would you like? " Ross grinned.

"I have been reliably informed that you do the best Eggs Benedict in Cornwall " Silver laughed 

"We do, one plate of eggs Benedict coming up" After getting Ross some juice and a coffee Silver started on the toast and egg, Ross meanwhile was starring at a painting on the wall.

"Who's the artist? " Silver glanced up.

"That's one of mine lad " Ross continued to stare at the picture.

"It's really good, you know that " Silver shrugged it off.

"To the eye of an amateur maybe, but it wouldn't sell".Ross made to disagree but then noticed that Jim was standing in the doorway watching them both.

"Morning " Ross smiled.

"I came to check out these eggs Benedict " Jim grinned and wandering across the room he threw an arm around Ross's waist and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I told you they are the best in Cornwall " Ross relaxed against Jim's body, he had just showered and was still wet and Ross liked the way he smelt of soap and light cologne. Silver smiled as he watched them, it had been a while since Jim had shown interest in anyone. 

"Go grab a seat laddie, the eggs are almost done, and you Jim, you're taking the day off today ". Jim went to protest but Silver was having none of it, Jim more than anyone else he knew deserved to love and be loved in return and the way these two were behaving this budding relationship looked to Silver to have some serious potential .

 

 

"

 

"

 

 

 

  


	6. A perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last Jim and Ross spend time together :)

                                                                                                                            A PERFECT DAY

 

"You did what? " Jim glanced at Ross and grinned, Ross didn't answer immediately, he was too busy staring at Jim, they had the roof down on Silvers jeep and with the blue of the ocean framing him, Ross was convinced that Jim wasn't a mere mortal but an Adonis sent by the gods.

"I accepted a surfing challenge If I win George gifts me the house for a week of my choosing " Jim laughed.

"And how are the surfing lessons going? " Ross looked back at the road and shrugged.

"I've only had one lesson and I was pretty useless " Jim immediately picked up on Ross's sudden melancholy.

"Rubbish " Ross looked back at his blonde god.

"I was watching, you did alright, don't be so hard on yourself " Ross immediately blushed  "Listen " Jim continued "There's a great beach a little further down the coast, hardly anyone uses it, only surfers and boarders mainly because there's nothing there other than surf hire and a takeaway food van, how about we head down there and I give you another lesson "Ross hesitated, the plan had been to find a nice restaurant somewhere and have a leisurely lunch but the thought of another surfing lesson was tempting, after all, if he won it meant he could visit again and see more of Jim ".

"You don't mind?" Jim threw his head back and laughed.

"Gods no, I can't think of a better way of spending the day and if you win " Blue eyes locked with Ross's brown."If you win, you get to come back".There was a moment when they just lost themselves in each other, despite neither of them uttering a word, they both instinctively knew what the other was thinking, this week was already half gone and in another four days Ross would be leaving.

"How far is it " Ross looked back at the road, trying not to dwell on how quickly the time was passing now he had met Jim.

"About half an hour, we should be there by eleven and that will give us plenty of time ".  Ross nodded.

"Coffee first? " Jim smiled.

"Okay but your buying ".

 

 

Once they had coffee and hired wetsuits and boards, the boys hit the waves Ross couldn't help but note how natural Jim looked in this habitat, unlike himself but partly due to luck and mainly due to Jim's expertise, Ross was now making good progress.

"That's it Ross, paddle hard", Jim watched as Ross caught another wave and this time made the transition to standing with considerable ease, Ross was able to ride the wave for a couple of seconds before he suddenly lost it but this was still a huge improvement on the previous day and after a couple more hours, Jim finally called a halt.

"Lunchtime " Ross had just caught a wave and Jim watched as despite having been at it for over two hours, Ross easily made the transition to standing and then rode the wave for a full twenty seconds.

"Did you see that? " Ross's head reappeared from under the waves, a look of utter delight on his face, Jim nodded.

"Best one yet " Ross looked so adorable that Jim just had to go and plant a kiss on those plush lips, they had been so focused on Ross's lesson that this was the first time either of them had instigated anything physical and as soon as their lips met the kiss deepened and Jim curled his arms around Ross's torso pulling him close.

"You are doing great " Ross blushed.

"I happen to have a great teacher, who's also kinda hot ", Jim nuzzled in and enjoyed the smell of the salty ocean on the other man's skin.

"Is that right? " Ross nodded and lent into steel another kiss. "I think so ", Jim smiled into the kiss, the physical closeness with Ross was sending his body into overdrive and he found himself imagining how it would feel if they weren't wearing their wetsuits and it was their naked bodies being pressed close, Jim hadn't slept with anyone for a while and he was pretty sure Ross hadn't either but then suddenly Ross pulled back.

"We should get some lunch", Jim agreed reluctantly, he'd have rather stay right where they were but letting go of Ross he followed him out of the water. The whole beach was deserted which is how Jim liked it and apart from themselves, there were just a few borders in the distance, tiny specks on the horizon and either way you looked there was just an endless stretch of empty golden sand which gently hugged the ocean.

"Burgers okay ?" Ross nodded and relaxed back, now that he had stopped surfing he could feel the ache in his leg, Jim looked on concerned.

"You okay? Ross lent down rubbing his leg,"Just a bit stiff that's all " Jim immediately quirked a brow.

"Need any help ?"Ross sadly missed the innuendo.

"Yes please " Jim suddenly realized he was serious.

"Where does it hurt? ", he carefully knelt down next to Ross, the brunette was still busy rubbing his knee.

"I need to get out of this wetsuit first, can you unzip me " Jim moved to Ross's rear and released the zipper, as the suit fell open Jim couldn't help but gaze on the exposed skin and the way the spine curved gently until it reached a pair of perfect buttocks. Very carefully he helped as Ross eased himself out and studied his leg, for the very first time Jim was able to see the extent of other man's injuries because they were relatively new the scars were still very visible, numerous long angry wounds that zigzagged across the otherwise flawless skin.

"Do you need your meds? " Ross looked up.

"Would you mind " Jim jumped up.

"I'll go back to the car, then pick up burgers, will you be okay? " Ross nodded.

"Could you grab some water too", Jim bent down and gently pressed a kiss to Ross's brow.

"Sure thing, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back  ".

 

 

Jim had left his phone in the car and when he returned he noticed that he had a message from Silver.

"Hope you're having fun, lunch is steady, nothing I can't handle on my own so don't get worrying. Ben and I are going into town for a few beers after work and I'll probably stay at his place tonight so I'll see you in the morning, by the way, I like him :) " Jim smiled, this was obviously a set up but he couldn't help but feel a buzz go through him and  he wondered if maybe Ross would consider spending the night . The dream he'd had the previous day suddenly filled his head, the one where Ross was spread out beside him, his olive skin a stark contrast to the white linen sheets, they'd had sex and Ross's face was flushed, his hair a crazy mass of untidy curls both their body's were littered with the possessive bites and as the dawn finally broke, Ross had pulled him close and gently pressed soft kisses into his skin . Shaking his head Jim tried hard to clear his mind, Ross was still convalescing, he may not be ready or want sex,

 

 

 

The afternoon was spent lazing, Jim went in the water for another hour while Ross dozed on the beach by now they had been joined by other surfers and Ross watched as they effortlessly rode the waves but not one of them was as skillful as Jim and Ross watched in awe as the other mans body twisted and flexed in order to navigate the waves . It was late afternoon when they finally headed back, lunch would have been well and truly over and Jim knew the surf school closed at five-thirty so the place would be empty he was also aware of the butterflies building in his stomach and he reprimanded himself, he'd slept with numerous people and was far from being a virgin but something about Ross felt special .

 

They finally pulled up to the cafe and as they unloaded Jim noticed how quiet Ross suddenly seemed. "You okay? " Reaching out he took Ross's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ross glanced at him.

"Just thinking "Jim smiled.

"What about? ", Ross looked towards the ocean.

"You're going to think I'm soft ", Jim shook his head ."I was just thinking how perfect today was and that I didn't want it to end " Leaning forward Jim gently pressed a kiss to Ross's lips.

"The days not over yet "Gently placing his hand around Ross's neck he pulled him closer, at the same time deepening the kiss, Ross responded by looping his arms around him pulling their bodies close Jim shivered and noted the goosebumps beneath his skin, he let his hands skim over Ross's body and all he really wanted to do was drag the other man to his room but he waited instead for Ross to take the lead. For a while, they continued to exchange long heated kisses until Ross suddenly pulled back.

"We could have sex here but it would be better in bed " Jim threw his head back and laughed and Ross stared at him a little confused, Jim smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the other mans lips, just maybe Ross Poldark wasn't so fragile after all, so after grabbing his hand Jim made for the stairs.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, somehow I managed to trap a nerve in my back :(  
> Feedback is precious so please feel free to comment!


	7. About last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys share their hopes and dreams as well as a bed :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I really hope someone is still out there )

                                                                                                                               About Last Night 

Ross shifted, cracking open his eyes for the first time, through the curtains the sun was streaming in, flooding the room with sunlight and he knew it was probably quite late. Next, to him, the bed was empty just space where Jim had once been and from below he could hear the sound of voices and quickly realized that he had opened the cafe.

He suddenly felt guilty and after a quick wash, he pulled on his jeans and tee and made his way downstairs. It was just gone ten and there were several people already sat in the cafe at various tables either eating breakfast or just drinking coffee. Jim greeted him with a huge smile which made Ross's heart flip.

"Well good morning " Ross blushed memories of the previous night coming flooding back.

"I'm so sorry I overslept " Jim who was now at the coffee machine turned around and grinned.

"No worries " Pouring some frothy milk into the cup he walked forward and handed it to Ross, stealing a quick kiss at the same time ."Last night was amazing by the way ".Ross smiled back he had to admit it had been pretty awesome, Jim was a kind and attentive lover and both men liked to bottom which was a relief and they had each taken a turn at receiving, at first, Ross had been a little shy, he hadn't slept with someone in quite a while and certainly not since the accident but Jim had picked up on this and spent the first hour carefully exploring Ross's body, kissing his scars while whispering just how beautiful he was. Jim meanwhile was pure muscle all of it bronzed and golden, a sprinkling of golden hairs littering his chest.

"You hungry? " Jim moved across to grab a fresh avocado, Ross nodded settling himself on a chair".

"Starving " Jim laughed he was sure Ross was hungry, they had intended to eat supper the previous night but once they were in bed neither had wanted to leave it so, in the end, they had foregone food altogether.

 

"Egg and Avocado on toast coming up " Ross wrinkled his nose. 

"Really? " Jim turned around and moved towards Ross grinning and leaning forward he pressed yet another kiss to his lips.

"You're going to love it, trust me " Jim whispered hotly in Ross's ear and yet again memories of the previous night came flooding back. Ross fought to compose himself, Jim had very quickly learned exactly which buttons to press although Ross recalled that he hadn't forgotten all his old tricks and had managed at more than one point last night to reduce Jim to a desperate and needy mess, begging Ross for more. 

After breakfast, Ross left but not before he and Jim had arranged to meet up later that afternoon, looking at his phone he saw he had several missed calls, mainly from Verity and Demelza and he knew he would be quizzed about Jim, not that he minded but there were a couple of details he would be definitely be keeping to himself though, like how Jim's body fitted inside him perfectly almost as though he had been designed to do just that and also how if you took things nice and slow Jim's strong body quivered with need and want and when he finally comes, he cries out your name like it was the only name that ever mattered . Ross knew he was leaving soon and although it was not mentioned both boys were aware of just how little time they had left, the intensity of their night together had taken them both by surprise and in between the bouts of sex they had lain intertwined, sharing both their memories and their dreams for the future.

Once back at the house Ross showered, looking at himself in the mirror he noticed his body was littered with possessive bites and he smiled, it was nice to think himself marked and belonging to Jim and only Jim, but Ross was a realist he lived hours away and led a hectic life and as for  Jim he had made it obvious that both he and Silver planned to continue their nomadic existence, the lease on the cafe would be up next year and that's when they planned to move on,Ross had asked where they would be going and Jim just smiled and answered "wherever the wind takes us".

 

It turned out that Ross wasn't the only one who had met someone and when Verity finally caught up with him she was eager to share her news.

"He's so handsome " Ross could see the light in her eyes as she spoke "I'd love to see him in his uniform, he's a captain you know "Ross smiled his cousin was clearly smitten. It also transpired that not only Verity but also Dwight had met someone in the club that night and Verity informed him that they were due to join them for a BBQ that evening. "You could invite Jim " Ross hesitated he loved his friends but George could be such an arse. "you are seeing him again aren't you? " Ross nodded.

"We've arranged to see each other this evening " Verity settled herself next to him on the bed.

"So, tell me everything " Ross smiled, how did he even begin to explain how being with Jim made him feel.

 

Back at the cafe, Jim glanced at his phone, he smiled when he saw that it was a text from Ross ."BBQ at our place 7 pm sharp ) x

Jim frowned and instantly text back ." What about your surfing lesson ? " he waited until the phone once again buzzed.

" Just let me know when your finished and I'll be there  "Jim text a reply, happy in the knowledge that they were at least going to fit in a few hours surfing practice, he was aware that in two days time Ross was going to be competing with George and he was keen for Ross to win, not only because it meant Ross would be coming back but to reassure him just what an amazing person he really was.

"You really like him don't you " Silver suddenly appeared behind him and Jim turned to face his friend, placing down the phone he smiled.

"Yeah I do, he's kinda special but he goes in a couple of days so don't give me any of that romantic shit " Silver threw his head back and laughed .

"Just enjoy it while it lasts kid, that's the only advice I can give you, now get your arse out of here and go find him. ".    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 


	8. In Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys only now begin to realize the intensity of their feeling for one another and the realization that they will soon be parted, they could have another week together but what then?  
> Jim's demons begin to come back and haunt him.  
> This is an additional chapter I've added due to an afternoon of torrential rain and storms outside,hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a MASSIVE Thank you to everyone who is reading this and for the lovely comments and kudos :)

IN DEEP

You don't always realize that your life has changed and that things will never be the same again until the facts slowly creep up on you. Jim glanced around the room until his eyes settled on Ross, the brunette had his back to him and was deep in conversation with Dwight, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black linen shirt and as soon as Jim spotted him, his stomach flipped and the feeling of nausea returned.

He and Ross had only parted a couple of hours ago but even that seemed too long, every minute seeming more like an hour, Silver had teased him and accused him of being in love, but Jim didn't do love ,he was a free spirit, devoid of ties ,his love was the ocean and the freedom to travel, wasn't it ?. As he approached Dwight looked up and smiled and instantly Ross turned around, the brunette reached out and immediately their fingers slotted together with an ease that implied years of practice. 

"You look nice " Ross's eyes roamed Jim's body, Jim had pulled on a button down shirt, it was sky blue and he knew it not only hi-lighted his tan but the color of his eyes. 

"You could drown in those eyes "someone had once said to him but the only person he wanted to drown in them was Ross. Sensing he was now surplus Dwight excused himself and wandered off, leaving the boys alone.

"This house is impressive "Ross glanced around and shrugged.

"It's okay " Jim laughed 

"Come on Ross, it's amazing, how about showing me around, it's not every day I get to be in a place as fancy as this one "Ross grinned, tightening his grip on Jim's hand.

"Do you realize that if we "he hesitated and corrected himself "If I win the surfing competition, all this will be ours for a week " Jim leaned forward and placed the briefest of kisses on Ross's lips.

"Then let's hope you win, now come on I'm aching to see the place ".

Even Ross hadn't really explored the house properly, he had restricted himself to his room and the pool house but now with Jim in tow, he felt a little braver. The downstairs comprised of a Dinning room, two large drawing rooms, a study, two kitchens, one for staff and one for guests, and a large sunroom which led to the deck. Upstairs there were six bedrooms, Ross didn't feel he could invade George and Elizabeth's space but they did peer in the remaining rooms.

"She's such a slob " Ross glanced around Demelza's room, it was beautifully decorated, as were all the rooms but the floor was littered with clothes and the bed remained unmade.

"Who are you calling a slob " Demelza suddenly appeared from the En-suit, she was wet, with just a towel wrapped around her.

"You "Demelza laughed

"What are you two doing creeping around other peoples rooms anyway? " Ross shrugged.

"Just showing Jim around", Demelza suddenly noticed that Jim was behind Ross and smiled.

"Ben's coming later, he's just closing the surf school " Ross quirked a brow, Demelza, and Ben had become pretty much inseparable, much like himself and Jim. "Now get out of my room you two before I get naked", the boys immediately frained horror which made Demelza laugh and bid a hasty retreat, both automatically heading in the direction of Ross's room, Once inside they both relaxed on the bed.

"I like your room best " Jim turned to look at Ross who was lost somewhere in a pile of cushions. Ross smiled and reaching out pulled Jim to him, pressing a warm kiss to his lips.

"And why is that? "Jim settled himself next to Ross.

"Well I think the blue is quite regal " Ross hummed " and I like the fact that you can see so much of the sea " Ross had to agree, his room had an amazing view of the ocean. "And it smells like you " Ross frowned.

"What do you mean, smells like me? " Jim just smiled.

"I can't really explain, it smells of earth and sea and musk and you " Ross rolled onto his side and looked at Jim who was staring at the huge chandelier on the ceiling.

"How can you smell of the earth and the ocean at the same time?" Jim just shrugged and his eyes drifted to meet Ross's and both men went silent completely lost in one another that is until Jim leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ross's lips, a kiss that had so much intensity that it caught Ross off guard, Jim kissed him like he needed to take the very breath from Ross's body.

"Fuck Jim " when Ross came up for air, he was shaking his body completely aroused, Jim and only Jim had ever achieved this with a mere kiss and it both frightened and excited Ross in equal measure.

"Is there a lock? " Ross nodded and Jim suddenly left the bed and reaching the door turned the key. "take your clothes off " Ross felt himself shudder, Jim was now leaning against the door his eyes focused purely on him " Let me see you ".Ross obeyed, rising from the bed he began to remove his shirt, slowly undoing each button, Jim watched him intently from the other side of the room, Ross knew he was aroused because he could hear it in his breathing and see rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"And your jeans " Jim motioned to Ross and he slowly unbuttoned his trousers, finally discarding them and throwing them aside, he was now left in just his boxers which he slowly pulled down, leaving him completely exposed Jim's was still fully dressed and his eyes roamed Ross's body.

"Damm your gorgeous " Ross felt his face heat and Jim suddenly looked concerned. "Ross " but Ross shook his head.

"I'm good, it's just I didn't think anyone would find me attractive again, well not so soon after the accident " Jim pulled himself up and walked towards Ross not breaking eye contact.

"Your beautiful Ross and I want you to accept that although you may not be perfect, you are indeed beautiful, nobodies truly perfect". Ross briefly went to argue that maybe Chris Hemsworth was truly perfect but then he felt Jim's lips press against his own and all thoughts of Thor vanished.

If Ross had thought the previous night's sex had been intense it was nothing in comparison to this, Jim had just pushed inside him and was fully seated and Ross needed him to move, it hurt, Jim wasn't small but he was happy for Jim to abuse his body to reduce him to a quivering mess and to litter his skin with yet more possessive marks . Jim hit his prostate and Ross cried out so Jim did it again, he was such an intense lover, he was a bit like the ocean he loved so much, wild and untamed and Ross already knew that he could spend the rest of his life with Jim making love to him, sharing endless hours between sex soiled sheets .

"I love you "Jim had said the words as he worked through his climax and Ross threw his head back and cried out his name. Collapsing onto the bed his whole body shook and very gently Jim pulled out leaving his body feeling empty, then carefully taking Ross in his arms he cradled him, all the time pressing soft kisses to his sweaty brow ."I love you " Jim said it again and Ross smiled

"I love you too ". The boys didn't leave Ross's room, instead they lay in each other's arms and talked, they both knew that everything had changed that night and it left them facing a huge problem, the distance between them, a distance which could destroy everything, from below they could hear voices until finally just after one o clock everything went quiet and there was only the sound of soft whispers on the hallway and doors gently shutting . Jim was lying in Ross's arms, Ross was asleep and Jim could feel the gentle rise and fall of his body as he slept, Jim lay silently battling his demons,fear was beginning to seep in ,fear of his inability to commit and settle down he'd only ever loved one other person before but that had only ended in heartbreak, Jim had made promises he couldn't fulfil and what he felt for Ross was definitely love but he just wasn't meant to have long relationships ,the nomadic gene in his blood saw to that Before Ross left he'd explain everything, the fact that he wasn't made for longterm relationships and that they should just accept that what they were having was a beautiful, crazy, intense affair and they should enjoy it while it lasted but it just wasn't meant to go the distance . 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be fabulous because I need to know if it's any good so comments, praise (she thinks hopefully) and criticisms are encouraged.


End file.
